The Search For Troi
by Deanna Janeway
Summary: Q plays one of his games again, this time endangering the life of a crewmember! T/R This is a Oneshot. R&R highly appreciated.This is my first fanfic.


The Search for Troi

Enterprise-D, the finest, if not biggest, ship in the quadrant. Captained by Jean-Luc Picard, who has led the crew through trials and dangers. The Enterprise-D.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was sitting in his chair, mildly watching the view screen. His head was propped up on his hand, and he slouched noticeably. Deanna was also sitting on the bridge, examining her fingernails under artificial light, with her feet draped over a console. Riker sat opposite from her, newly shaven, gazing into nothingness. It had been a long week on the Enterprise. Not just because of the political missions they had done, but also because of the bland, eventless last few days. Put simply, the crew was bored.

Jean-Luc was just about to fall asleep when suddenly, Deanna's seat disappeared from underneath her, and she fell to the floor, instantly confused and surprised. Riker got up to help her and his chair disappeared too. He spun around, looking for where it had gone.

"Wha-" Riker motioned to the empty space and Deanna sitting on the floor.

"Q," Picard answered harshly, to no one in particular. "Show yourself Q! We don't have time for your silly games!" His face contorted angrily, and his hands formed fists at his sides. He was standing now, in the middle of the bridge, while Riker finally helped Deanna up.

"Mon Capitan!" Q called from everywhere at once. "I thought you'd never ask." Q appeared out of thin air, directly in front of the captain.

"What is it now, Q?" Picard asked. "Another trial? Another test? Another Game?" He spat the words. "We don't have the time!" He was visibly fuming now, just from being in the presence of Q.

"You look bored, Picard" Q enunciated. "Just one game?" He smiled and clicked his fingers, his eyes shining brightly. "Call it simply this, Jean-Luc, the search for Troi!" He laughed deviously and vanished from where he'd come.

"What does h-" Picard began, interrupted from a gasp from Riker.

"She's gone, Captain!" He said, his hand still around as if he was hugging Deanna. "She just disappeared!" His hands fell to his sides, and he looked rather like a defeated puppy.

_Click_, they heard. Suddenly, Picard was wearing ancient Greek armour, with matching sandals. Riker's eyes widened as he, too, morphed into an armour-clad Mycenaean.

"What in the world?" Picard shouted, moments later brandishing a sword. "What is the meaning of this, Q?" The captain said openly.

Seconds later, he blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he, Riker, Data, and Geordi were all standing in a field, each one of them dressed in ancient Greek armour. Behind them, a battle was raging between two ancient tribes.

"I believe this is the Trojan War," Data chirped, instantly retrieving information on it. "It took place about 3 millennia ago on Earth, in what they call the Bronze Age." He smiled innocently.

"Fascinating, Data." Picard replied. "Whose side are we on?" He asked, gesturing to his garb.

"Based on the costume choices, I would say we are on the Mycenaean side. We are fighting against the Trojans." He blinked falsely, and smiled.

"This is just like when you were Robin Hood!" Riker joked to Picard, knocking on his armour, "Except the costumes are cooler."

_Seeeuuw. _An arrow flew through the air and impaled Data. "Fascinating," He said, pulling it out. "Might I suggest we take cover?" Another dozen arrows rained down upon them, a few of them on fire.

They all ran, but Geordi screamed "GAH!" as an arrow stuck in his arm. Wincing, he stopped and pulled it out, bleeding at the spot. Running again, he yelled, "God I wish Dr Crusher was here," jokingly, still cradling his bleeding arm.

"Speaking of the girls, where is Deanna?" Riker asked. They all came to a stop, out of the line of fire.

"I would assume that since we are in the classic Greek myth of the Trojan War, then she would be Helen of Troy." Data rattled off, making connections to something the crew had never heard of. "Assuming this is right, and based on your costume, Riker, I would say that you are Achilles." Data blinked, expecting Riker to catch on. He didn't though, so Data went on. "Since you are Achilles, you are invincible everywhere but your ankles. Additionally, you are the one who has to save Troi." He smiled.

"Number one," Picard said, taking off his protective shoes. He held them out to Riker, and he took them. Riker strapped on Picard's shoes and now his ankles were fully covered.

"Well then," Riker said. "I'd better get going." He smiled at Picard, Geordi, and Data.

"Make it so." Picard said, his way of saying goodbye.

Riker turned towards the citadel perched on the hill.

_Imzadi, I'm coming, _he called through his heart. He walked through the field slowly, dodging speeding chariots and crazed horses. Arrows seem to change course in mid-air, bending away from him. He was invincible.

Riker picked up speed and in the space of a minute he had run through the entire field, and stood at the massive stone entrance to the castle. _Where are you, Imzadi? _He fearfully called, trying to open the door.

From afar, Data, Picard, and Geordi were still watching him. "Geordi?" Picard asked. "Can you see Deanna?" He looked towards Geordi, and then back to the castle, where Number One was feverishly knocking on the door. Geordi's visor clicked and beeped as it started scanning for heat.

"I can see _someone_," He said back, squinting his white eyes into the visor. "It looks like Troi." He smiled, boyishly. "They're opening the door for Will." He said, raising an eyebrow just over the top of his visor.

_Imzadi, where are you? _Riker reached out silently with his heart, as he entered the castle. The walls and floor were stone, and the only light came from burning torches on the walls. He walked forwards cautiously, trying not to make a sound.

_Imzadi! _He heard, not aloud, but in his mind. It was Deanna. _I'm here! _She called with her bond.

"Deanna?" He called through the dark hallway.

"I'm here," she called from directly ahead of him. Her voice sounded strained, and as he approached through the dim light, he could only see her pale face. He kneeled down in front of her, as she was sitting with her back against the wall. They embraced, and he didn't want to let her go. _Imzadi, _she silently whispered. _Death is near._

He gasped and leaned backwards, and immediately felt the sticky blood she had left on his armour. "Deanna?" He asked, obviously concerned. She was too tired to speak, so she told him through their bond.

_I took an arrow, Will. I pulled it out, but it was barbed. I'm dying, Imzadi. _A single tear rolled down her cheek, as the flower of blood blossomed on her ancient Greek dress.

Suddenly, the walls began to shake, and one after the other, rocks started to fall around the young couple.

"Wow," Geordi said, still watching. "The tunnel that Riker just went into is collapsing!" His mouth formed an 'O', and he quickly turned to the Captain. "They could be hurt!" He paused. "We've got to help them, Captain."

Picard looked towards the collapsing citadel and agreed. "Data!" he said, looking towards the android. "You go straight there and start digging them out! Geordi and I have to avoid the battle, so we'll walk around and meet you at the citadel." He motioned for Geordi to follow him, and they set off along the shore to the wooded forests, which would provide them cover from the falling arrows.

"Yes, Captain." Data agreed, running towards the citadel, taking arrows to the arms. He pulled them out while he was running and threw them back to their owners, who fell wounded to the ground. Data reached the castle quickly, and started to move rocks aside.

Deep in the pile, Riker and Deanna still sat, embracing each other, and fearing the end.

_Imzadi, my love, _Deanna reached out with her heart.

"Deanna," Will said aloud, tears in his voice. "What's wrong? Tell me what I need to do!" _I don't want to lose you, Imzadi. _He added silently. He stared into her eyes and shared his heart with her.

_There's no time. _Deanna responded quietly. She gave him one last hug, and he kissed her cheek softly, tears streaking the dust on his cheeks. _Goodbye, Imzadi. _Deanna closed her eyes and lay motionless.

"No…" Riker said quietly. "No!" He shouted even louder. "Deanna? Deanna!" He paused, and released her from his embrace. _Goodbye, Imzadi. _He rested his forehead against the wall that Deanna was still leaning against. He had had to be strong for Deanna, but now… he let the tears flow freely, each one of them staining the floor, staining his heart with loss.

He sat there for minutes, thinking about nothing except Deanna. How she had that unique accent. How she could share his thoughts. How she had always loved him. How she had died.

He filled with rage then. Anger for Q, and anger for the person who shot his beloved. In his rage, he was able to lift some large rocks that had fallen during the collapse of the castle. He tossed them aside, leaving Deanna's body a wide berth. After about a quarter of an hour, though, he stopped, defeated, and wept again.

On the other side of the rock fall, Data was casually lifting rocks, and throwing them onto the battle field, where they squashed both Greeks and Trojans alike. Moments later, Picard and Geordi ran up the hill and attempted to help Data. Rock after rock, stone after stone, they finally started to make some headway.

Suddenly, Q appeared directly in front of the Captain. "Jean-Luc," He said, clearly not impressed. "This isn't going to help." He wagged his finger at Picard, who was visibly fuming again.

"What do you want, Q?" Picard shouted in his face.

"Mon Capitan!" Q chided, "I merely wanted you to play my game." He paused, and looked into the Captain's eyes, giving no regard to personal space. "But you didn't play by the rules! And now look what you've done!" He snapped his fingers and instantly the rocks disappeared, and Data, Geordi, and Picard could now see them. Deanna, lying motionless on the ground in a pool of blood, and Riker, hugging his knees, rocking back and forth. Geordi's mouth dropped open.

Data ran towards Deanna, checking for signs of life while simultaneously searching his database for treatment options. Picard glanced at the scene, then glared at Q. "WHAT!" He yelled, into Q's face, "HAVE YOU DONE?" His eyes put daggers through Q, and one could definitely see steam coming from Picard's ears.

"Me?" Q feigned a look of hurt. "Your lack of faith disturbs me." He winked playfully.

"Enough!" Picard shouted at him.

"Fine then. Still… I'm shocked by your insult. And next time you'll play by my rules, won't you?" He snapped his fingers again and they were all back on the bridge, sitting in their chairs. Riker, looking off into space, Picard close to sleep, and Deanna with her feet propped up.

Instantly, they all sat up straight. Riker got out of his chair lightning fast and knelt beside Deanna, who was holding her chest in shock.

_Imzadi, _love poured from Will's smile. _There is so much I needed to tell you. _He held her hand and hugged her, a single tear rolling down his face.

_You have said it all, _Deanna replied, her arms now wrapped around his neck. _I love you, Imzadi. _


End file.
